Secrets
by camigirl4k3
Summary: AURShinted KR When untold passions reach breaking point, where will it go from there?First attempt at yaoi


Ok this is just a side effect of boredom at 5:00 in the morning and too many Riku/Sora fanart doujinshis.. so don't blame me if it turns your brain to mush... 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Playstation, my box of Wheat Thins, and my Sesshy Plushie. and to take that from me..would be just plain wrong..

* * *

**Secrets**  
Scene setting: Sora and Riku both live in one house together. Riku has feelings for Sora, but Sora doesn't know it. And likewise. Today the truth is revealed  
.:Sora comes in:.  
"Riku..I have something to tell you that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time..." Sora stammered while figeting with his sleeve.  
Riku looked up from the book he was reading and set his gaze on the younger male which he shared the dorm with.  
'I guess now is a good of time as ever'  
"Hmm?...well can it wait just a second? because. um..I have something that I want to tell you too.." Riku started, only to be cut off by Sora.  
"angry No! it cant't..Riku..I..I love you. more than life itself..and I know you don't feel the same way but...I just had to get that off my chest.." Sora made his way up to leave, when Riku grabbed his wrist and pulled his slim frame against his own.  
" Sora..I love you too, My angel..never doubt that for a second.." Riku said, looking deep into the brunette angel's eyes.  
"But...what about Kairi..she's your girlfriend isn't she? She'll go nuts to find out her boyfriend is setting his eyes on one of her _male _friends, let alone with someone she loves like her brother..." 

"Kairi doesn't have to know.. she's gone all the time doing who knows what anyway..whose to say I'm the only one?" Riku said uneasily, pain etched in his experession. Sora leaned forward causing their noses to touch. "Hmm..I guess we'll have to be quiet then...eh?" Sora purred with a smirk "And if Kairi IS infact sleeping around..she doesn't know what she has right under her nose.."  
Drowining in the Aquamarine orbs, he captured a quick kiss from the older boy. He made to pull away but Riku would have none of that. The silver-haired bishounen licked the soft, pink lips, nipping and sucking, trying to gain access to the younger boy's hot chamber. Which Sora gladly gave him without another thought. The two were locked in in a fast paced toung-battling match that went on for a while..  
"MMmm..oh..Riku..rikurikuriku..." Sora moaned, Riku hitting all the spots that made him see stars.  
Just then, Riku broke the kiss to explore the silky white chocolate that is Sora's neck. Sora threw his head back in pure bliss, moaning along to every lick nip and kiss Riku gave...Riku's ministrations continued on down, past his chest...delayed at the belly button to plunge his tongue down into the depths making Sora scream out a moan.  
"RIKU! oh..ah...stop teasing me you ..you.." Sora's mind went blank upon Riku reaching his abdomen. Just then at the back of Riku's lust filled mind Riku had the fleeting impression that...this isn't what Sora wants..' he's probably just doing this to make me happy..'  
He sat up.  
"Sora. we can stop right here if you want me to. If this is too much for you then you can tell me to stop..but at this point on I don't think I can or want to.." Riku said..Staring deep into sora's eyes to determine if this is what he really wanted..  
Sora, still mind-numbed from pleasure, managed to choke out  
"Riku, I love you, mind body and soul..mmm...I'm yours. " Sora nipped at Riku's ear, a surprised yelp escaping the older boy.  
"Make love to me...please."   
How could Riku resist? I mean the boy was practically begging...  
But, as Riku made to undo the top button on Sora's pants..He heard a door open and shut.  
"Crap! Kairi's home.." Riku muttered "What're we gonna do?"  
Sora, 100 stable at this time, thoguht quickly" Ok let's put our clothes back on and just act like nothing happened."  
"Oh? and what would we say about these then?" Riku snapped, gesturing to the fully erect members pointing up at them. "Not exactly going to go unnoticed.."  
"Oh yea...um, cooking channel?" Sora Grinned cheesily.  
'Guys! where are you! I have groceries cause yesterday you ate us out of house and home! and their not exactly gonna put themselves away...'  
"Down in a second!" Riku yelled, then hastily added "M'Love!"  
Sora gave Riku a look that would have made a kitten cry.  
"It's called a cover Sora. It's what people do when they don't want to get caught." Riku rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, lets just get down there." Sora drawled as he made his way to the door.  
Riku just stood there, and then he had a thought. Suddenly Sora found a hand on his waist whipping him around to stare into love filled aqua eyes.  
"We're not done here. As soon as we can make an escape that little tight ass is mine." Riku murmured, Kissing Sora on the forehead.  
"Can't wait." Sora replied as he broke the embrace and continued on down the hall.  
Riku just stared after him, "Silly little angel..." and made his way out the door.  
--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l--l

* * *

Ok my first attempt at a slash scene…and now (being fully awake and sober) I look back at it and..what the hell was I thinking? Well that's my opinion. Review please and make a author happy? 


End file.
